That Is Correct
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Jim is taking a calculus class and needs help with arc length and surface area. It's a good thing Spock is there to assist him. K/S, slash. Warning: Nerdiness is headed your way if you click that link.


**Note:** This idea came to me when I was _trying_ to study for my calc final (key word here being _trying_).

**Warning:** You are about to be subject to a big load of nerdiness.

Rating: M

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

~********~

**That Is Correct**

There were old paper-filled notebooks strewn about on Jim's floor in his quarters; pencils, unsharpened, broken, and eraser-free littering the spot next to him. One black pencil rested on one ear and a red one rested on the other, giving him the appearance of having antennae. He grabbed the PADD sitting in his lap, which was coded to imitate a graphing calculator, and typed in an equation; he cursed when the graph on the screen didn't match the graph on the paper.

"God damn it!" he shouted, throwing the pencil he was holding across the room; it left a mark of graphite upon the wall and then fell behind his desk. He picked up his communicator, flipping it open. "Kirk to Spock."

A few seconds passed before he heard, "Spock here" float through the air of his room.

"Spock, I need your assistance for a few minutes. Can you meet me in my quarters?"

"Of course, Captain. I shall be there in 2.382 minutes."

"Thanks."

He tossed the communicator on his bed, where it bounced against the wall before settling down. Grabbing another pencil off of the floor, he turned back to the equation he was working on. "Now… the integral of that function is… negative one-third sine 3x… and if the bounds are zero to infinity, then-"

His door chimed, announcing the arrival of Spock. "Come!" he called; his door slid open and his First Officer stepped inside, an eyebrow rising at the mess. "Good, you're here."

"It would appear so."

"Shut up and sit down," Jim said, pointing to the spot next to him. Spock sat down next to his Captain and remained silent until Jim told him why he was there. "Okay." It appeared he didn't have to wait long. "I need help with this stupid equation."

"What are you working on?"

"I'm taking a trans-space supplemental calculus course… to, uh, keep up with things around here." In all truth, he only took the class so he could have something to talk to Spock about. It appeared he got his wish. "I'm having such a hard time with arc length and surface area."

"Those are a few of the simplest ideals of calculus, Captain."

Jim glared at Spock. "It is hard as fuck and I need help."

Spock would have sighed if he was full human; as it were, he only raised a brow. He reached out towards the notebook Jim was holding. "Let me see what you have so far." Jim handed him the paper and pencil, watching as Spock's eyes raced over the page, checking for mistakes. Spock circled a few things on the paper, and then handed it back to Jim. "Here are where your mistakes are," he said, pointing to the items he circled.

Jim just stared; the letters and numbers on the page all seemed like a foreign language to him. He sighed. "I just don't get it, Spock."

"Perhaps a demonstration will help you to understand better."

"How are you going to demonstrate arc length and surface area?"

The Vulcan stood up without a word, clearing some space on the floor. "I have never used my body as a demonstration tool before." One of Jim's eyebrows flew up at this statement. "However, I think if you see what the equations represent, you will understand the concept more fully."

Spock planted his feet on the floor and then bent backwards until his hands were touching the floor. His abdomen and hips were arched towards the ceiling and he curved his backbone so his body created a perfect semicircle with the floor beneath him.

Gaping, Jim looked down at the paper before him. _Arc length equals the integral (from A to B) of the square root of one plus the derivative of "f" squared,_ is what his mind screamed to him as he stared at his First Officer. "So…" he had to clear his throat; since when did his room get so hot? "So your hands are point A and your feet are point B… and the, ahem, arc length is the… area under the curve your, uh, body makes with the floor?"

"That is correct," Spock said, still in "Professor" mode. He pushed his hands against the floor hard, throwing himself up into a standing position. "If I were to rotate that curve around a line parallel to the walls, the resulting shape is what you would be taking the surface area of."

Jim looked back down at the paper, his mind creating the picture of Spock bent backwards like that, crawling around a pole in a complete circle. He could see the shape in his mind; it looked like a donut that was cut in half length-wise so the hole wasn't lost. _Surface area equals the integral (from A to B) of two-pi "f", square root of one plus the derivative of "f" squared._

And he suddenly understood the concepts of arc length and surface area.

Grabbing his pencil, he turned to a new page and scribbled down the equations and his answers, handing it back to Spock. His First Officer scanned the page, his eyes lighting up as he told Jim, "That is correct."

~********~

Two weeks later, after he took his test via vid screen, Jim rushed back to his quarters. His pants were way too tight, having gained an erection during his exam. It wasn't because calculus turned him on; far from it. But…

The images of Spock bent over backwards as he twirled around a pole in the center of his room… that really got to him.

His door opened and he shot inside, stopping short when he realized he wasn't alone.

Spock was sitting on his bed.

"Spock!" he gasped, locking the door with his code. He tried to hide his erection, unsuccessfully.

"Jim, how did you do on your test?"

Jim started at Spock saying his name like that. "I, uh, got a 97%."

"That is most pleasing to hear."

Jim cocked his head to the side, his voice strained, almost forced, as he asked, "Is it?"

"It is indeed." Spock rose from the bed, walking over to stand in front of his Captain. He placed his hands on Jim's shoulders, pushing him towards the wall. "I believe the Terran phrase is 'this calls for a celebration'."

Smirking, Jim wrapped a hand around the back of Spock's neck, pulling him closer. Their faces were only inches apart, their breath mingling together between them. "It is indeed." He closed the distance, pressing their lips together lightly, eyes locked on the brown ones before him.

Something in Spock snapped, and he picked Jim up by the backs of his thighs, dragging him to the bed. He threw him down, and Jim landed on a pile of notebooks, the papers crinkling underneath his weight. Jim stared as Spock began tearing his own clothes off, noticing the sizeable erection his First Officer sported. He smirked and lifted his own shirts up and over his head, tossing them to the floor just as Spock pounced on top of him, completely naked now.

Reaching down, Spock ripped open Jim's pants and pulled his briefs halfway down his thighs, just enough to release his erection; his hand enclosed the length, pumping wildly. Jim's back arched off of the bed as he moaned.

"What is the equation that represents the movement of your body at this moment?"

Jim groaned, equations running through his mind at warp seven. "A-Arc length!" he gasped.

"That is correct." Spock lifted him up and flipped him over, his back still arched. "And what is the equation that represents that movement?"

"Surface area of r-rotation!"

"That is correct." Grabbing a tube from the bedside table, Spock lubricated his fingers while pulling Jim's pants and underwear the rest of the way off, letting them pool around his ankles. One long finger massaged the area around Jim's hole before pushing in to the second knuckle.

Jim moaned, pushing his hips back towards the delicious intrusion. "More…"

Spock pushed another finger in, crooking them and brushing against the human's prostate; a third finger was added for good measure, scissoring and stretching the muscles to better accommodate his larger erection. Using the extra lube on his fingers, Spock spread his hand over his penis to slick it up and then pushed the head against Jim's hole; it popped past the ring of muscles easily. He very slowly inched his way inside, letting Jim get used to his size.

"Spock, move," Jim growled, and thrust his hips back.

His First Officer snapped and started thrusting into him like a wild animal, never losing speed. "Jim…" he breathed.

"Spock, I'm not gonna last much longer." He was already on the brink of orgasm earlier and the stimulation to his prostate was just putting his mind into sexual overdrive.

The Vulcan leaned down and tongued Jim's ear. "Come," he whispered, and Jim did. His released dirtied all of the papers beneath him and got smeared even more when he collapsed upon them, Spock following him after he erupted into Jim.

Panting, Jim turned to Spock and grinned. "So… am I gonna be getting your help in calculus from now on?"

Spock's eyes danced with amusement. "That is correct."

~********~

**Secondary Note:** I told you it was gonna be nerdy.

_Listening to:_ Nothing… D:


End file.
